wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Money in the Bank ladder match
The Money in the Bank ladder match is a multi-person ladder match held by the professional wrestling promotion WWE. First contested at WWE's annual WrestleMania event beginning in 2005, a separate Money in the Bank pay-per-view was established in 2010. The prize in the match is a briefcase containing a contract for a championship match, which can be "cashed in" by the holder of the briefcase at any point in the year following their victory. If the contract is not used within the year of winning it, it will be invalid, but this has yet to happen. From its inception until 2017, ladder matches only involved male wrestlers, with the contract being for a world championship match. Beginning with the 2017 event, women also have the opportunity to compete in such a match, with their prize being for a women's championship match. The first match was contested in 2005 at WrestleMania 21, after being invented by Chris Jericho. At the time, it was exclusive to wrestlers of the Raw brand, and Edge won the inaugural match. From then until Wrestlemania XXVI, the Money in the Bank ladder match, now open to all WWE brands, became a WrestleMania mainstay. 2010 saw a second and third Money in the Bank ladder match when the Money in the Bank pay-per-view debuted in July. Unlike the matches at WrestleMania, this new event included two such ladder matches—one each for a contract for a WWE Championship match and a World Heavyweight Championship match, respectively. Before the establishment of the annual Money in the Bank pay-per-view, wrestlers were allowed to use the contract to claim a match for any world championship in WWE. After the establishment of the pay-per-view, the Money in the Bank contracts were specifically aimed at one or the other championship. With the unification of the WWE and World Heavyweight titles into the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in December 2013, there was only a single briefcase/contract in play. This went into effect beginning at the 2014 Money in the Bank pay-per-view event. The brand split returned after the 2016 event along with a new world title, the WWE Universal Championship, but the 2017 pay-per-view event was made a SmackDown-exclusive event for a contract for a match for its world championship, the WWE Championship (formerly WWE World Heavyweight Championship). The 2017 event also included the first-ever Women's Money in the Bank ladder match, with the winner receiving a contract for a SmackDown Women's Championship match. Due to the controversy surrounding the ending of that match, the first non-pay-per-view Money in the Bank ladder match occurred on the June 27 episode of SmackDown Live. The 2018 event was dual branded, involving both the Raw and SmackDown brands, and with one men's match and one women's match. 2017 The 2017 Money in the Bank pay-per-view took place on June 18, 2017 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri as a SmackDown brand exclusive event. For the traditional ladder match, which had a contract for a match for SmackDown's WWE Championship, SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon announced on the May 30 episode of SmackDown Live, another Money in the Bank ladder match was added to the event, and for the first time, involving women. Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Natalya, Carmella, and Tamina were originally scheduled to compete in a fatal five-way elimination match on that night to determine the number one contender for the SmackDown Women's Championship against Naomi at Money in the Bank. Before their match could begin, a brawl broke out between the five and the match never occurred. McMahon then scheduled the five to compete in the first-ever women's Money in the Bank ladder match at the event where the winner would receive a contract for a SmackDown Women's Championship match. Carmella won the match after James Ellsworth retrieved the briefcase, and threw it to her. On the following episode of SmackDown Live, however, SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan forced Carmella to relinquish the briefcase since Ellsworth retrieved it for her. On that same episode, Bryan also scheduled a Money in the Bank ladder match rematch for the June 27 episode with Ellsworth banned from ringside (later from the arena). That episode, Carmella, with some aid from the banned Ellsworth, retrieved the briefcase herself and reclaimed the SmackDown Women's Championship match contract. On the April 10, 2018 episode of SmackDown Live, after holding the contract for 287 days (the longest time any wrestler has held on to a Money in the Bank briefcase), Carmella cashed in and defeated Charlotte Flair—who had just suffered an attack from the debuting The IIconics (Peyton Royce and Billie Kay)—for the SmackDown Women's Championship. 2018 The 2018 Money in the Bank pay-per-view took place on June 17, 2018, at the Allstate Arena in the Chicago suburb of Rosemont, Illinois. For the first time since 2011, the event was dual-branded, involving both the Raw and SmackDown brands. The event included one male match and one female match. The contracts granted the winners a match for the world championship of their respective brand. The women's contract granted the winner a Raw Women's Championship or SmackDown Women's Championship match. The women's match, Ember Moon, Alexa Bliss, Natalya, and Sasha Banks qualified from Raw, while Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Lana, and Naomi qualified from SmackDown. Bliss would win the ladder match and later that night, she would cause a disqualification in the Raw Women's Championship match between defending champion Nia Jax and Ronda Rousey, and then cashed in the contract and defeated Jax to win the title, thus becoming the third wrestler (and first woman) to cash in her contract on the same night as winning it. 2019 The 2019 Money in the Bank pay-per-view took place on May 19, 2019, at the XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut. Like the 2018 event, there was one male ladder match and one female ladder match with eight participants each, evenly divided between the Raw and SmackDown brands. Unlike 2018, however, the contracts granted the winners a match for the world championship of their choice. The men's contract granted the winner a match for either Raw's Universal Championship or SmackDown's WWE Championship, while the women's contract granted the winner a Raw Women's Championship or SmackDown Women's Championship match. The four participants from Raw in the women's match were also announced by Alexa Bliss during another "A Moment of Bliss" segment on the April 29 episode of Raw: Natalya, Dana Brooke, Naomi, and Bliss herself. On the following night's episode of SmackDown, Bayley, Mandy Rose, Ember Moon, and Carmella were revealed as SmackDown's four participants. On May 16, it was revealed that Bliss was not medically cleared to compete and was replaced by Nikki Cross. Bayley would go on and win the match and later that night, she cashed in her contract on Charlotte Flair, who had just defeated Becky Lynch for the SmackDown Women's Championship, and defeated Flair to win the title. This makes her the fourth wrestler (and second woman) to cash in her contract on the same night as winning it. Matches Record Cash-in matches Participant list Winner gallery 054 MITB 06182017jg 0611--caa06542d3384264da149ee1e3b35a8c.jpg 140 MITB 06172018kk 8623--da6abd7dae774da1fbdc37af51f30a69.jpg 064 MITB 05192019gd 2613--913f33e8a8ef663dc94c0c468bf2ec4b.jpg Category:Money in the Bank Category:Match types